starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Combate cuerpo a cuerpo
thumb|250px|[[Savage Opress pelea con Asajj Ventress en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.]] El '''combate cuerpo a cuerpo', también conocido como combate sin armas o artes marciales era una variedad de combate en los que no se utilizaban armas a distancia, en oposición a los tiroteos. La frase «cuerpo a cuerpo» podría referirse tanto al combate sin armas como al combate con armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Los zygerrianos tenían la tradición de resolver sus diferencias mediante un combate sin armas. Los movimientos de lucha conocidos incluían desde el Golpe del Nexu hasta la Patada del Bantha.El Discípulo Oscuro La cazarrecompensas Latts Razzi era una experto en varias formas de artes marciales exóticas. El droide de combate C-21 Highsinger estudió los movimientos de artes marciales de Razzi para imitar su estilo de lucha mortal. Mitth'raw'nuruodo era experto en combate sin armas y estaba familiarizado con las limitaciones de las arte marciales de la Academia Imperial. El Gran Almirante logró derrotar a Kallus en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Kallus también era experto en artes marciales; después de haber logrado mantener a raya al chiss por un tiempo hasta que lo patearon en la cabeza. La fuerza de la patada lo envió volando hacia una barrera, lo que resultó en el final de la pelea. Kallus fue arrastrado por los soldados de la muerte de Thrawn. Aparicione *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte III'' *''Darth Maul, Parte IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *''Thrawn 6'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * *''Thrawn: Treason'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' * *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 5'' *''Doctor Aphra 10'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 70'' *''Star Wars 71'' *''Star Wars 74'' *''Target Vader 6'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * * * * * * *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * * *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' * *''Lealtad 1'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Finn & Poe'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire}} Fuentes * * * * * * * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' * * * Notas y referencias Véase también * Categoría:Artes marciales